The Other Side: A Kingdom Hearts Story
by DarkGAMR73
Summary: In Kingdom Hearts, we gamers followed Sora through his adventures. But what about Riku? What did he go through? What challenges did he face? This is a theory of what happened to him in that same amount of time.
1. Prologue

The Other Side  
  
Chapter 0: Prologue  
  
The sky, full of pitch-black clouds, no crisp solid moon glimmering in the night air. The young boy ran up to the small island in search of something.  
  
-"Riku! Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!?" He asked the older man  
  
-"The door.the door has open" he replied without paying attention to Sora  
  
-"What?"  
  
-"The door is open, now we can pass through other worlds, when we step through we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again.no, there's no turning back, I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Riku replied.  
  
Riku pulled his hand out to Sora.  
  
-"Riku."  
  
Suddenly, a dark pool came underneath Riku and Sora. Riku still stayed as motionless as he could with his arm still out. Sora struggled to try and grab his hand, but by then "tentacles" came out of the pool and pulled Riku and Sora into the darkness.  
  
N/A: Hey pplz! If u can't tell, this is my 1st fic so I'm sry if it isn't that good. Anywayz, Where's Riku and Sora? Wherever they are, can they escape? All the answers in the next chapter! ************************************************************* Update by 11/ 15/03 


	2. The Darkness

Chapter 1: The Darkness  
  
The young silver-haired boy was sinking in to the crimson black water as he opened his eyes.  
  
-'Where.where am I?', he thought. 'Is this.water? No, it can't be, it's pitch black.'  
  
He gaped at the sight of the young brown haired boy.  
  
-'Sora!'  
  
Suddenly, a light engulfed around his body. In an instant, he was gone.  
  
-'Where did he go!?' Riku had thought.  
  
Then, Riku instantly fainted in the water.  
  
The boy jerked his head up as if he had an awful nightmare.  
  
-"Calm down Riku"  
  
Riku looked up. There was a brown hooded figure standing next to him.  
  
-"Who are you", Riku commanded to the stranger.  
  
-"You're future and your past. Your light, and your dark. Your destiny."  
  
Riku immediately stood up.  
  
-"Stay away" as he tried to defend himself. -"Attack me if you will, but I'm trying to help you."  
  
-"I doubt it" he said rashly  
  
He sighed, and continued to speak.  
  
-"I'm trying to help you balance your light and your dark. Do you know why you were pulled into the 'dark pool'?"  
  
-"Uh.no not really" He questioned the unknown man while trying to remember.  
  
-"Right when you said, "I'm not afraid of the darkness" the darkness saw you weren't scared so it wanted to make you a supreme heartless".  
  
-"Heartless?", Riku asked  
  
-"I'll explain that later, and you got here with my magic. So, now do you have all your answers?".  
  
He thought for a moment. It then hit him.  
  
-"Where's Sora!", He yelled aloud.  
  
-"You'll have to find that out on your own. Now, without further ado, your journey begins."  
  
The hooded figure stepped in front of Riku, held out his hands and then in a flash of light a door appeared. It was a brown door, there were golden handles, and there were golden designs on it. He noticed on the gold designs that one side of the door was half of a heart, while the other side was in black, and the heart was upside down.  
  
-"Follow me, if you aren't afraid." the hooded man had said right before they both stepped through.  
  
There was a blinding light as they entered. Riku shielded his eyes from it, but he kept walking forward.  
  
-'Hmm. when a boy like Riku starts out his journey with the destiny grounds, they don't usually shield their eyes from the light. Sora didn't do that, so why is Riku?' he thought for a moment.  
  
They stepped on to the sand of the island. Riku recognized it immediately. He gasped.  
  
-"D.Destiny Islands.b.but how?!", Riku said.  
  
-"This is your Destiny Grounds, a place where you choose your destiny", the hooded man said.  
  
-"First of all, what strength will you chose to be your strongest?"  
  
Three stone thrones appeared from the sand. Each throne had its own item on it. There was a crossbow, a metallic suit of armor, and a wizard's rod.  
  
-"What's all this for?" Riku asked confusion appeared on his face.  
  
-"You must chose an item as you main strength," He said.  
  
Riku stood in front of the crossbow. His eyes were in a daze, as he looked at the jet-black wood that formed the crossbow.  
  
-"Ah, the crossbow, a weapon of the wind, the true form of light's strength".  
  
Riku then moved to the metallic armor, he looked at it in a different way though. There was a heart in the center of the chest plate. There were also straws of something similar to weed.  
  
-"What's this for?" he asked.  
  
-"The weapon of speed, absolute destruction lies in this weapon, perfect defense," he explained.  
  
Riku then moved up to the last weapon, the Wizard's Rod. It had golden markings on the handle.  
  
-"The power of the wizard, a true enemies weakness, the strength of inner power and will,"  
  
-"So, which one will you chose? The crossbow, weapon of the winds, the armor, the weapon of speed, or the rod, the power of inner-strength,"  
  
Riku paused for a moment. He lifted the armor, and stared straight at the heart. He turned around and faced the hooded man.  
  
-"I choose the armor", Riku said boldly while trying to see his face under the hood.  
  
-"Good, now we can begin your trial", he said.  
  
-"Trial? What Trial?", he asked.  
  
-"Let me rephrase that, your test" 


End file.
